cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jon Gries
Jon Gries (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''TerrorVision'' (1986) [O.D.]: Killed (and presumably devoured) by one of the aliens (I haven't seen all of this, but it's confirmed most of the main cast end up being eaten or destroyed by said aliens). *''The Monster Squad (1987)'' [Desperate Man]: Shot with a silver bullet (after being blown up with a grenade to no effect) by Ryan Lambert while Jon is a werewolf (played by Carl Thibault). He dies after changes into his human form (thanking the kids). *''Fright Night Part 2'' (1988) [Louie]: Shot in the chest (through a glass screen) with a crossbow bolt (while he's in his wolf form) by Roddy McDowall, William Ragsdale or Traci Lind causing him to fall from a high-rise window into a fountain, he dies after changing back into his human form. *''Kill Me Again (1989)'' [Alan Swayzie]: Throat slit by Michael Madsen. *''Ed and his Dead Mother (1993)'' [Rob Sundheimer]: Hacked to death with chainsaw by the zombie (Miriam Margoyles) in a house. *''Get Shorty (1995)'' [Ronnie Wingate]: Shot repeatedly in the chest, stomach and throat during a shootout with Dennis Farina as Gene Hackman looks on in shock, with Dennis framing Gene for the shooting to make it look like self-defense. *''The Rundown (2003)'' [Harvey]: Killed by Dwayne Johnson or one of the rebels. *''Faults'' (2014) [Terry]: Beaten to death with a book by Leland Orser in a motel room after he discovers Lance Reddick's body, while Mary Elizabeth Winstead watches. We see his body later on - along with Lance's - when Mary Elizabeth reenters the motel room. TV Deaths *''The Twilight Zone: Shelter Skelter (1987)'' [Nick Gatlin]: Dies (off-screen) of radiation poisoning after leaving Joe Mantegna's bomb shelter in order to look for help (in spite of Joe's warnings). His death is confirmed when his skeleton is seen outside the shelter. *''24: Day 2: 11:00 a.m.-12:00 p.m. (2002)'' [Joseph Wald]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head to avoid going back to prison, after being cornered by Kiefer Sutherland. *''Lost: The Man Behind the Curtain (2007)'' [Roger Linus]: Poisoned when his son (Michael Emerson) releases nerve gas, wiping out the Dharma Initiative, several years before the series begins. His mummified remains had previously been discovered in an an earlier episode Tricia Tanaka Is Dead, which takes place in the present. *''Cold Case: Bullet (2010)'' [Bill Shepard]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head in a flashback several years before the episode begins. His body is seen when his son (Jonathan Brett) rushes in and discovers him dead. His decomposed remains are discovered in the present in the previous episode The Last Drive-In by Kathryn Morris and Susanna Thompson, who had previously thought him alive and responsible for a series of murders that Jonathan had actually committed. He later appears as a ghost/figment of imagination to his now-older son (JB Blanc), who flashes back to his younger self, at the end of the episode. *''Criminal Minds: The Road Home (2014)'' [Clifford Walsh]: Commits suicide by shooting himself under the chin after realizing he mistakenly killed Vern Ulrich, as Natalija Nogulich, Jeanne Tripplehorn, Thomas Gibson and Matthew Gray Gubler look on in shock. Video Game Deaths *''Hitman: Absolution (2012)'' [Sheriff Clive Skurky]: Shot to death by David Bateson; he dies after speaking to David. Notable Connections *Son of Tom Gries (director) Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1957 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by child Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Ghost scenes Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Berg Movies Category:Actors who died in Barry Sonnenfeld Movies Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Lost cast members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:Men in Black cast members Category:Nikita Cast Members Category:Fright Night Cast Members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Deaths in 24 Category:ER cast members Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:The Monster Squad cast members Category:Actors who killed in werewolf or leopard form